


A Very Hargreaves Christmas

by veleda_k



Category: Cain Saga and Godchild
Genre: Cain and Riff are really pushing the barrier between gen and ship here, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-24
Updated: 2008-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-25 01:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1624451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veleda_k/pseuds/veleda_k
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to Christmas at the Hargreaves mansion: presents, a tree, a turkey dinner, and. possible poisoned eggnog?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Hargreaves Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Written for lazulisong

 

 

"I wonder what's in here." Merry sat next to the Christmas Tree, shaking a brightly wrapped box.

"Please be careful, Miss Merryweather," Riff admonished gently. "You wouldn't want to break whatever might be in there."

Merry frowned slightly, but she set the package down. "I hope that it's something good. Even Aunt Katina wouldn't get me something boring on _Christmas_ , would she?"

"I'm afraid that I can't say," Riff responded. "Madam Katina does have a tendency towards the practical."

Merry sighed. "At least Cain will get me something nice." She folded her arms. "At least, he'd better, if he knows what's good for him." Riff covered his mouth with his hand to hide a smile.

"Are you saying horrible things about me, Merry?" Cain entered the room, smirking.

"Cain!" Merry rushed forward and embraced her brother. "I was just telling Riff about all of the wonderful presents that you're going to give me."

Cain looked confused. "Presents? Why would I give you presents? It isn't your birthday."

Merry stamped her foot. "Don't you dare pretend that you've forgotten Christmas. If you're not good, I won't give you your present."

Cain laughed. "We certainly can't have that. Merry Christmas, Merry. Well," he added, "merry Christmas Eve, anyway."

There was a knock at the door, causing Riff to turn his head. "That must be Master Neil," he remarked before exiting to greet their guest. 

Cain looked at Merry. "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Merry nodded, eyes wide. "The tree is so big, and the ornaments are so pretty. And there are _so_ many presents. But..." she trailed off.

"Merry?" Cain knelt down and looked at his sister. "What's wrong?"

Merry looked down. "I love you, Cain, and I love being here, but... I miss my mother. She always tried so hard to make Christmas good for me."

"Oh, Merry." Cain wrapped her in a powerful hug. He didn't know what to tell her. He couldn't imagine missing his parents the way that Merry missed her mother.

"I'm all right," Merry told him. "I have you and Riff, don't I?"

"You'll always have us," Cain promised her.

"Sir?" Cain pulled away from Merry and stood up when he heard Riff's voice.

Cain's Uncle Neil entered the room. "Hello, Cain, Merry."

Merry curtsied. "Hello, Uncle Neil."

"Glad to see that you made it in one piece," Cain said brightly, ignoring the chastising look that his uncle gave him. "From the smell coming from the kitchen, I'd say that you're just in time for dinner." Cain lead the way to the dining room, while Riff went to fetch the turkey. Neil, Merry, and Cain had just sat down, when they heard someone knocking at the door. "Who could that be?" Cain wondered.

Riff bowed. "Pardon me, I will go find out who it is."

Merry, Cain, and Neil waited in silent curiosity, which grew until they heard heavy footsteps and Riff's voice calling out, "Master Oscar, please wait!"

Sure enough, Oscar burst into the room, a wide grin on his face. "Hello, everyone!"

Merry stared at him. "Oscar? What are you doing here?"

Cain glared. "He's leaving, that's what he's doing."

"Wait, wait!" Oscar waved his hands in front of him. "I brought presents!"

"Presents?" Merry turned to Cain. "He can stay for a little while, can't he?"

Cain sighed. "Riff, set a place for Oscar." Riff nodded and left.

"Cain?" Neil finally spoke. "Is this a friend of yours?"

Oscar gave a hearty "Yes!" just as Cain snapped "No!" Oscar held out his hand, and Neil rose and shook it with only some reservation. "Oscar Gabriel, sir. Very pleased to make your acquaintance."

"Neil Hargreaves. I'm Cain and Merry's uncle."

Oscar shook Neil's hand with even greater gusto. "Wonderful! And may I say, sir, that once Merry and I are married, it will be an honor to be a member of the family."

Neil paused as Oscar's words sank in. "I'm sure that you'll fit right in," he replied neutrally. 

"You are _not_ going to marry my sister," Cain growled.

Oscar winked at Neil. "I still have to win over my future brother-in-law." Whatever Cain might have said in response was cut off as Riff entered and set Oscar's place. Oscar sat down cheerfully. "I'm starving."

"We were about to eat," Merry informed him primly, "but you interrupted."

Oscar laughed. "Then don't let me keep you any longer."

Grumbling very softly, Cain began to carve the turkey, while Riff poured wine. He filled Oscar, Neil, and Cain's glasses, then set the bottle down.

"Riff," Merry spoke up, "you forgot me."

Riff picked up a different bottle. "How about some non-alcoholic apple cider?"

Merry looked plaintively at her brother. "Can't I have wine?"

"No," Cain answered firmly. Merry huffed and sipped her cider. 

"Cheer up, Merry," Oscar said. "Maybe after dinner, your brother will let you have some eggnog."

Cain shook his head. "Oh, there's no eggnog this year." Seeing Oscar's puzzled look, he explained. "The strong taste is perfect for masking poison. Haven't you seen the papers?" Oscar shook his head. "Three members of the Gallagher family are dead due to poisoned eggnog."

"Cain," Neil reprimanded, "I hardly think that this is appropriate conversation for Christmas Eve dinner."

"No, Cain, you can't stop there," Merry insisted. "You have to tell us more."

Giving his uncle a "What can you do?" look, Cain continued. "They haven't found the culprit yet. In fact, no one is even certain whether or not the dead were the intended victims." He shook his head. "The police are so hopeless." His expression turned thoughtful. "The Gallaghers are friends with an acquaintance of mine. Perhaps I shall have myself introduced to them in the next few days and see if I can't solve this mystery."

Neil frowned. "It hardly seems appropriate to intrude upon their grief for the sake of your personal curiosity."

"Can we be so sure that all of them are grieving? The culprit might very well be among them. And don't you think that bringing resolution and justice to this terrible tragedy would make for a fine Christmas present for the Gallaghers who are heartbroken?" Cain smiled. "Besides, I think it would be fun."

"Can I come?" Merry asked excitedly.

"No, Merry."

Merry pouted. She pointed at Riff. "You'll take Riff!"

Riff smiled gently at her. "I need to be there to keep your brother from getting into too much trouble."

"Don't worry, Merry," Oscar assured her. "I'll come over to keep you company. I'll make sure that you aren't lonely."

"You most certainly will not," Cain argued sharply.

A glint of mischief appeared in Merry's eyes. "I might allow that." She ignored the Oscar's joyful expression and met Cain's eyes. "Either you take me with you, or I'll invite Oscar over." 

Cain was silent for quite a while. "All right," he said finally. "I'll let you and Oscar work out the details between yourselves, and I'll tell the day before I plan to go investigate."

"What!?" Merry's eyes went as big as saucers. 

"Cain!" Oscar shouted jubilantly. "At last you've accepted me as your brother!" There was no doubt that he would have enveloped Cain in a bear hug if the table hadn't been separating them.

"I have not! You're simply the lesser of two evils."

Oscar turned to Neil, who was looking more than a little bewildered by the whole exchange. "See, I'm making progress."

Riff came over to Cain. "More wine, sir?" he said softly.

Cain held out his glass. "Please." His voice was heavy with exasperation. 

The rest of the meal passed in relative peace. Merry happily chattered about what her tutors were teaching her (leaving out how she tended to behave around those tutors), and everyone else was quite willing to listen. Eventually Cain pushed his plate away and asked if anyone wanted more food. Everyone answered in the negative, and Cain nodded. 

"Shall I bring coffee, sir?"

"In the drawing room, thank you, Riff. Well, Oscar it was lovely of you to come." Cain's voice was slightly stiff. "We'll see you later, I'm sure." His expression clearly said "No matter how much I may wish otherwise."

Oscar clasped his hand to his chest, looking terribly hurt. "I can't leave yet! You haven't opened my presents!"

"We'll open them tomorrow," Cain responded.

Oscar smiled slyly. "Does that mean I should come back tomorrow?"

A look of horror very briefly passed over Cain's face. "Fine, you can stay." 

The group adjourned to the drawing room, where Riff and coffee were waiting for them. They hadn't been there very long, however, when Merry set down her cup. "Can't we open some presents, Cain? I'm bored." 

Cain wanted to tell her to wait, but felt his will crumble under her entreating gaze. "If no one else objects."

Oscar declared that whatever his darling Merry wanted was fine with him. Neil chuckled. "Well, one is only a child once."

So, they all moved once again, this time settling under the giant Christmas tree. Merry picked up an unfamiliar package. "Is this one from you, Oscar?"

He nodded. "That one's for you. Go ahead, open it."

Merry tore off the wrapping paper to find a jewelry box. She opened it and gasped when she saw the glittering diamond pendant. "Oscar... it's beautiful."

"You like it, then?" Merry looked up in surprise. Was that relief in his voice? Was he nervous? "It's my mother's. At least, it was." He smiled. "I may be disowned, but I'm still her favorite. And I told her that I needed a very special present for a very special lady. Think of it as an early engagement present."

Cain snatched the box away. "Merry doesn't need engagement presents from you."

"Cain!" Merry exclaimed. "Give it back!"

Cain stopped and stared at her in surprise. "You actually want it?"

Merry looked down, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's very pretty, even if it is from stupid Oscar." Reluctantly, Cain handed the box back to her, sharing a concerned glance with Neil.

Oscar didn't seem to notice. He handed Cain a gift. "This one is for you." Cain opened the package and found a pair of fine cuff links. "It's a little boring," Oscar admitted sheepishly, "but you're a hard man to shop for! I couldn't think of any place that sold rare, exotic poisons."

"Thank you, Oscar," Cain said genuinely.

Oscar looked at Riff, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "I, uh, didn't get you anything. If Cain is hard to shop for, then you're impossible!"

Riff smiled warmly. "I appreciate the thought, sir, but I assure you that I have everything I could ever need right here."

"Don't say that," Cain interjected wryly. "You need to be able to graciously accept your present from me." 

"Sir, I really don't need--" 

"You need new suits," Cain interrupted. "Next week we'll go to that boutique on Briar Street and have you fitted."

"Master Cain, I tell you every year that the clothes that I have are perfectly agreeable. I don't need anything new or fancy."

"And every year I disagree with you," Cain replied. "You accompany me, Riff. If you don't look your best, it reflects badly on me. Do you wish to cause me embarrassment?"

Riff sighed, defeated. "Very well, sir. But now that you've told me about my present, I feel that I should give you yours."

Cain furrowed his brow. "Riff, I don't give you that so salary so that you can spend it on me. You shouldn't buy me things. I tell you that every year."

There was a touch of humor in Riff's smile. "And every year I disagree with you, sir." He handed Cain a gift, which Cain unwrapped.

"A book on the Borgia family! I don't have this one."

"I know. It was just translated from Italian."

"Thank you, Riff." Cain reached out and covered Riff's hand with his own, tracing little circles on Riff's palm with his thumb. Riff responded by curling his fingers around Cain's hand. Merry smiled at them. Neil averted his eyes and struck up a conversation with Oscar.

 _I could stay forever like this,_ Cain thought. _Surrounded by these people, with Riff holding my hand._

"Should we open presents from Uncle Neil?" Merry's voice broke the moment, and Cain and Riff pulled away from each other. 

Neil laughed slightly. "I don't think so. You need to save something for tomorrow. Besides, it's getting late. An old man like me needs to get to bed."

Cain walked over to his uncle. "I'm glad that you were able to come."

Neil stood still for a moment, unsure. Then he embraced Cain. "I was happy to be here." He ruffled Merry's hair affectionately. "Be a good girl, all right? Don't cause your brother any more trouble than he causes you." She nodded, smiling up at him. 

"Please see Uncle Neil and Oscar out," Cain asked Riff.

Oscar laughed. "Looks like I've used up my welcome. Goodbye Merry, I'll see you soon." 

Oscar and Neil allowed Riff to lead them to the front door. Oscar left with a happy wave, but Neil halted. "It was good to see you, Riff."

"And you, sir."

Neil looked Riff in the eyes. "Please take care of him for another year."

Riff nodded fiercely. "You can count on me, sir."

"I know." And with that, Neil walked out the door, leaving Riff with a satisfied look on his face. The he heard Merry call for him, and he hurried back. "What is it, Miss Merryweather?"

"Cain says that I have to go to bed. But I'll only go if I get to ride on your shoulders."

Riff scooped her. "Very well, if that's the only way to get you into bed." They smiled at each other and Merry cheered as Riff took her upstairs. Once she was tucked in, he went back into the kitchen to make sure that everything had been properly cleaned up. He found Cain waiting for him there. 

"There's plenty of turkey left." Cain handed Riff a plate. "You should eat."

"Ah, thank you, sir." Riff sat down at the tiny kitchen table, and Cain sat across from him. "Can I get you anything?"

"You can eat," Cain ordered.

Riff took a bite of the turkey. It was very good, and he was very hungry. "And after I've finished eating?"

"We'll go upstairs, and you'll undress me." Cain waited for a few seconds before continuing. "I'm very tired, after all, and I wish to go to bed."

Riff coughed lightly. "Of course, sir."

"It was a nice night, wasn't it, Riff?"

Riff reached and took Cain's hand. "A very nice night indeed."

They finished Christmas Eve dinner in companionable silence. 

 


End file.
